Aunque te vallas estare aqui esperandote
by la.brujita4ever
Summary: Song fic de la cncion de Avril Lavigne When You're gone Harry y ginny antes de que harry fuera en busca de los horrorcruxes, mientras los buscaba y cuando caminaba hacia el bosque prohibido spoilers RM dejen reviews pasen una historia romantica Harry/Ginn


Aunque te vallas yo estaré aquí esperándote

Hice este fic con todo mi cariño para la persona más especial de mi vida:

_Mi amor, te voy a estar esperando siempre te voy a dar todo el tiempo que necesites porque el amor por ti es mas grande que cualquier cosa. Te amo con mi corazón, con mi alma y mi vida. Eres lo más importante para mí. Te amo_

Siento haber puesto el mensaje pero es San Valentín, el día de los enamorados y este fic se me ocurrió cuando pensaba en mi única inspiración el amor de mi vida…Gracias por aguantarlo…

La canción pertenece a la fantástica Avril Lavigne la canción le pertenece a ella y solo a ella pero me da la inspiración para poder crear historias.

Los personajes pertenecen a la genio J.K Rowling, no son míos ni nunca lo serán

"_I always need time for my own but I never so I need you then when I cry"_

Ginny abrió sus ojos, debía ser temprano por que el sol estaba recién saliendo. Se quedó mirando el techo, pensando, recordando. Después de un rato recordó que hoy no era un día cualquiera, era el cumpleaños de Harry. Al recodar esto Ginny se levanto silenciosamente de su cama y vio a Hermione dormir tranquilamente

Quizá estos sean los últimos días en que los vea a los tres en mucho tiempo- murmuro Ginny- ellos creen que no se nada que soy ingenua pero Yo ya me di cuenta de todo. Harry debería habérmelo contado, pero no, el tiene esa estúpida manía de ocultarme todas las cosas peligrosas para protegerme. Ahh!- suspiro Ginny- cuanto amo a ese idiota que me dejo por una estúpida causa noble, típico de el.

Ginny se dirigió al baño y luego de tomar una ducha, salió silenciosamente de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina. Ahí se encontraba su madre preparando el desayuno, no se veía radiante como antes de la guerra ahora se veía preocupada y tristona.

Hola mama!

Hola Ginny- dijo la Sra. Weasley con un fingido entusiasmo- Vas a tomar desayuno ahora o cuando todos se despierten?

Desayuno luego mama, pero le voy a preparar el desayuno al cumpleañero

Ginny querida- empezó la Sra. Weasley con un dejo de compasión en la voz- creo que deberías olvidar a Harry, fueron novios pero no resulto no crees que deberías alejarte de él?

No mama por mucho que a mi me duela yo tengo que estar mas cerca de el que nunca, el me necesita.

La cocina quedo en completo silencio, Ginny se apresuro en preparar el desayuno de Harry y salió de a habitación. A ella no le gustaba hablarle así a su madre pero le estaba pidiendo algo imposible: alejarse del hombre que más amaba en su vida. Pero eso no iba a pasar nunca por que Harry nunca estaría solo ella siempre iba a esperarlo e iba a estar junto a el.

Entro en la habitación de Ron, las cortinas estaban cerradas y Harry dormía plácidamente en su cama, en cambio Ron no estaba allí y como se dio cuanta que no había nadie en el baño supuso que su hermano estaba en la pieza con Hermione.

Ginny se acerco silenciosamente con la bandeja en las manos la puso en una silla que se encontraba cerca . Se sentó en e el borde de la cama y con su mano le acaricio la cara al apuesto pelinegro.

Este abrió sus ojos color esmeralda y se encontró con que lo miraba ese hermoso par de ojos castaños que el tanto conocía.

Harry tomo la mano de la pelirroja y la besó

Feliz cumpleaños dormilón- dijo Ginny alegremente

Gracias amor! Digo perdón Ginny. Este es el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida, que la chica más hermosa que he conocido en mi vida me despierte y con desayuno a la cama. Gracias Ginny

No te preocupes, además te tengo otra sorpresa pero vas a tener que esperar para verla

No puedo esperar pero me gustaría pedirte un favor

Lo que quieras

Acércate.

El pelinegro tomó la cara de Ginny y la beso. Fue un dulce beso que le demostró todo lo que sentía por ella que era mucho mas que un poco de cariño, era amor y del mas fuerte, esa clase de amor que no se puede romper con nada y que dura para siempre hasta después de la muerte

Harry- dijo Ginny suavemente- no sabes lo mucho que me gusta mantenerme alejada de ti

Entonces no me dejes solo nunca, Ginny por lo que mas quieras

Yo nunca te dejaría solo, cada minuto sin ti será una tortura pero no te preocupes por que se me pasara cuando piense en ti. Te amo.

Yo igual te amo Ginny

_When you walk away I count the step that you take, do you see how much I need you right now?!_

No te vallas amor, no me dejes sola

Me tengo que ir, no se la fecha exacta pero quiero saber que tú sabías que si me voy sin despedirme no es porque no quiera sino porque no pude. Y necesitaba saber que tu supieras que te amo y que todos los días que pasen pensare en ti

Te amo mi amor

Yo igual te amo, amor mío

_When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you, When you're gone the face a came to now is missing too When you're gone the words I needs to hear to always came me trough the days and make me ok. I miss you_

Ginny que te pasa?-Pregunto preocupado Neville- otra vez estas llorando?

No es nada no te preocupes

Ginny tu nunca lloras y no te voy a creer que no es nada

Ne…vi…lle- Ginny rompió a llorar de una forma que nunca lo había hecho y entre sollozos decía:

No quiero que Harry muera , yo lo amo con mi alma, no aguanto el no saber si esta bien o no! Si lo mataron o no!

Tranquila Ginny, el esta bien por que Hermione y Ron están ahí con el y los tres son invencibles y juntos ni el innombrable les gana

Deberás crees que el esta bien. Es que no ha mandado ninguna noticia, ningún indicio de que el esta vivo de que no lo han capturado

Ginny un cosa puedo decirte con seguridad si lo hubiesen capturado saldría en el profeta como primera plana, harían un escándalo se lo harían saber a todo el mundo.

Gracias Neville, eres el mejor amigo del mundo

_Never felt this way before everything that I do remind me of you _

-Ginny aparece por favor aparece – decía Harry susurrando mientras miraba esperanzado su mapa para poder ver tan solo su nombre , al fin apareció .

-Ginny mi amor estas bien- pensaba Harry con todas sus fuerzas esperando que el amor de su vida lo escuchara – quiero que sepas que estoy bien y que no dejo de pensar en ti y que lo único que me da fuerzas para seguir eres tu.

_When you walk away I count the step that you take do you see how much I need you right now?_

Harry caminaba lentamente recorriendo ese castillo que lo vio crecer por lo menos moriría en el …

En el vestíbulo se detuvo unos segundo y ahí se encontraba ella.

Con su pelo pelirrojo suelto sobre su espalda ayudando a una de las alumnas que se habían quedado en el castillo para participar en la batalla.

Harry se acercó y estuvo a punto de gritarle que el también estaba ahí y que necesitaba su ayuda. Pero se contuvo camino hacías ella , beso su pelo se lleno con su aroma y le susurro en un tono inaudible:

Te amo

Ginny sintió el aliento de Harry sobre su hombro y lo reconoció de inmediato . Se dio vuelta lentamente para comprobar si en realidad estaba ahí. Al no verlo Ginny murmuro:

Me estas volviendo loca Harry Potter. Te amo con mi vida demórate lo que tengas que demorar el tiempo que necesites yo siempre voy a estar esperándote.

Harry se sintió mas tranquilo después de escucharla decir es, le encantaba saber que Ginny también lo amaba con el corazón como el también la amaba y la amaría incluso después de la muerte.

Fin

Lo escribí con el corazón no con la razón así que puede haber algunos errores

Dejen reviews si les gusto o si no les gusto también

Criticas constructivas siempre bienvenidas!

(_Te amo con mi alma con mi corazón y con mi vida*_)

4ever


End file.
